irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Chrysalis-Class Strikeship
An aging, dated design that is decades old, the Chrysalis Class is still rather formidable, despite the lack of widespread use in the modern military. Designed to both dogfight with fighter-craft and punch holes in ships many times it's size, the vessel still sees use today in smaller quantities despite it's age. Appearance At most, three times as wide as the newer Spittle Runners, and perhaps twice as tall as them, the Chrysalis is of respectable size. Resembling a bulked-up crescent when silhouetted on it's side, and with a thin armored profile when seen from the front, the Chrysalis contains elements both used often in other Irken craft, and elements seen rarely anywhere else. For example, the cockpit in contrast to those seen on most other comparable craft is much more recessed and built beneath the armor plating. The viewscreen, while the same shade of pink as most Irken Viewports, thus trades immediate view for increased protection, with this lost view made up for by viewscreens within the craft that utilize exterior sensors. In another case, atop the ship, running about a third of it's 'spine', are metal ridges similar to those seen atop a Shuvver, minus the massive antenna. The base variant of the Chrysalis tends to come in a color palette closer to the reds used for larger ships than the purples used for smaller craft, and most of it's weapons are not immediately visible (the exceptions being the dual laser cannons). Specifications Layout Cockpit Located in the front section of the ship, mostly contained in the area enclosed by the viewscreen and a door within, is the cockpit. With seating for two crewmembers, it is located right above the airlock and may be accessed by either the ladder between the two mentioned areas, or the door between the cockpit and the cargo section. Airlock Located in the rotating protrusion beneath the cockpit, the airlock is what it says on the tin. Also containing some of the ship's armaments, sensors, and other systems, the airlock chamber may be accessed by a ladder between it and the cockpit, or the main door. A hatch between it and the cockpit may seal them off from one another, allowing the airlock to pressurize or depressurize, but there are no storage lockers in the airlock chamber due to space constraints. When landed, a ramp will deploy and plating will shift and retract to allow the main door to open and all that. The entire protrusion almost entirely closes the viewport off from the outside world, however. As a result it is highly advised to not use this airlock while in flight, unless the pilot can fly blind, an AI is in control, or it's going to be needed as an unorthodox blast shield. Cargo Bay Located in the bulk behind the cockpit and accessible by the cockpit door or either of the side docking hatches, the Cargo Bay is what it says on the tin. An empty space that may be loaded with all kinds of things, the cargo bay commonly sees use as, well, a cargo bay, and as a passenger bay. Through this bay one may access the armament of the vessel, the propulsion systems, the cockpit, or the side docking hatches. Armament The following is a list of the most notable offensive and defensive components aboard the average strikeship. * Heavy Lasers - Sides of the Cockpit. ** Calibrated off the assembly line for Armor Penetration, the dual heavy lasers aboard the Chrysalis are it's primary and most basic weapons. Cycling quickly and punching hard, they suffer when against shields, iffy atmospheric conditions, and crystalline materials. * Pulse Lasers - Rotating, mounted on Docking Hatches ** Similar to those found aboard modern Irken spacecraft, these hatch-mounted lasers are multirole and capable of doing respectable amounts of damage should they hit their mark. * Accelerated Plasma Disc Launcher - Single, vertical unit spanning the length of the airlock chamber protrusion. ** Capable of overloading shields and turning large chunks of armor to slag, the Accelerated Plasma Disc Launcher mounted aboard the average strikeship is it's primary anti-capital-ship weapon. Compressing gasses into a disc and transforming it into compressed plasma, the Accelerated variant of this Irken mainstay is capable of doing this in rapid bursts. ** While it is capable of firing much faster than the average PDL, the Accelerated variant tends to overheat much more quickly. * Micro-Missiles - Various locations. ** Tipped with small explosive charges and with high-performance propellant, the Micro Missiles burn out quickly and have limited range. However, due to the sheer amounts fired per salvo and their small size, they are hard to avoid and can pack a nasty punch. * Seeker Missiles - Between the metal ridges. ** Located between the metal ridges atop the vessel, a maximum of three missiles may be fired per salvo. With long-lasting and efficient propellants and respectably intelligent seeking technology within the missile, it will not stop until it hits a target. ** Due to the lack of inertial dampeners within the average seeker missile, these missiles must obey the laws of physics, and can be tricked into going into irreversible collision courses or flying into a planet's atmosphere. ** The Seeker Missile, despite it's simplicity, is quite an effective distraction tool. * Orbital Mine Net - Rear space, between the engines. ** With varying payloads and sizes, the Orbital Mine Net is a versatile tool. Capable of stretching to encompass an area a few miles wide, the Orbital Mine Net is essentially a gigantic net with small mines at most intersections. Invisible to most until it's too late, the mine net is capable of functioning on orders provided by the layer and has built-in thrusters. ** A large vessel going hundreds of miles per hour plowing through one of these nets can be quite disastrous for the vessel due to the strength of the material composing the net coupled with the speed it was going at through it. Imagine a net of hot knives going through a giant block of butter at a hundred miles per hour. * Shield Projection System - Metal Ridges. ** Driven by the power core within the rear of the ship, the shield projection system is capable of supplementing the respectable armor of the vessel and dissipating laser or plasma blasts. It does not protect effectively against kinetic projectiles such as missiles, however, but can repulse the odd object that strays too close, such as a random chunk of rock. ** Unfortunately, earlier models of the SPS aboard the Chrysalis did not protect against the energy forces experienced within Warp, Wormholes, Slipspace, and Warpgates without immediate prior calibration. Propulsion Powered by dual vectoring Fighter-Drives, the Chrysalis Class is also equipped with the standard Irken Warp-Drive, as well as the ability to access wormholes. While Warp-based travel is not as fast as Slipspace (unless when using a Warpgate), it is much more reliable and easy to mount on small craft, hence the strikeship's regular use of it. In atmosphere, it's top speed is comparable to that of the Spittle Runners of today, and in space it is quite maneuverable due to the vectoring engines. Notably, safe interplanetary travel speeds for this vehicle's engines are in the area of about one Astronomical Unit per Minute, but often impatient Irken pilots push them much harder or switch over to the Warp-Drive rather than wait. In atmosphere, it's regarded as highly unsafe to go beyond Mach 12. In Combat, Irken Pilots sometimes switch to the Warp-Drive for a 'teleportation' effect referred to as 'Blinking'. It takes a skilled pilot to master the Blink technique, but once they do so they can be in and out of an engagement in seconds with very little traces remaining, aside from leftover particles. Other The Chrysalis Class vessel may be equipped with an AI brain and/or controlled remotely. Also has seatbelts and cupholders, unlike other certain widespread spacecraft. However, it is not equipped with any beaming tech, meaning that occupants must almost always exit either through the side ports or through the lower airlock. History Initially designed decades ago, the design has proven to be formidable and capable of both the Fighter and Strike roles, but has been mostly phased out in favor of the newer Spittle Runners working in conjunction with Shuvvers. The ship was already seeing less and less usage in large fleets by the time the Irken-Planet Jacker treaty came around, and by Miyuki's death they were an extremely rare sight within the Armada, with the more specialized swarms of cheaper Spittle Runners and Shuvvers being used in favor. In smaller groups, however, they did see some use, and they were occasionally seen parked within garrisons. Notably, Irken Invader Zim blew up the primary production plant for the Chrysalis on Irk during the first Impending Doom, nearly killing off the line entirely. However, due to component standardization, the surviving ships were capable of being repaired, upgraded, and maintained using common parts. Today, the design has been salvaged and updated by a smaller production group based on Irk after a few legal battles, and it is rumored that the updated Strikeship may be returning to widespread service with enough success in military field-tests and consumer purchases. Notable Users and Models * Invader Averii ** Rather aged model, upgraded over the years. Most notably installed the ship with the consciousness of his late friend and Irken Demolitions Expert, Mit, and installed sensor jamming modules among other things. *** Named the Rex (as tribute to Metal Gear Solid) *** Sensor Jamming/Cloak Modules *** Various Utility Items *** Expanded Cargo Bay *** Rear Loading/Unloading door *** High-grade Armor, extra plating *** Tripled Heavy Lasers (Six total) *** Visually resembles Ave's helmet somewhat, complete with Blue Stripe on the right of the cockpit *** Loaded with a Gash Router Other Facts *Cravitus designed the Chrysalis Class on Roblox using components from a Shuvver he made and a Spittle Runner he also made. * People seem to see a smiley face when viewing the ship's front (the dual lasers making the eyes, and the cockpit being the mouth.) * The laser cannons initially were green within instead of black due to the Shuvver's own armaments having green instead of black. * Originally, the Chrysalis Class had three engines and no metal ridges, along with much less detail. It also possessed much less history and background. * When viewed from above, the Chrysalis somewhat resembles a Phantom Dropship of the Halo franchise. Gallery ChrysMK2Ref.png Chrys3D.png Chrysalis Class.png Category:Equipment Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Irken technology Category:Discontinued Irken Technology Category:Technology Category:Vehicles Category:Irken Vehicles Category:Spacecraft Category:Fanon Category:Irken Spacecraft